In the packaging industry, the manufacture of boxes is carried out in line, by folding and gluing cardboard blanks by means of machines called folder-gluers. A folder-gluer comprises a series of modules and stations, each comprising functional arrangements. The number of modules varies according to the complexity of the manufacturing operations which the selected type of box requires.
The folder-gluer is equipped with a feeder supplying the machine with successive blanks from a stack, an alignment module, a breaker pre-breaking the non-longitudinal folds, folding devices with hooks which fold the front flaps and then the rear flaps of the blank, a gluing station, a folding device for folding the longitudinal folds of the blank, a press which compresses all of the folds and deposits the boxes in a shingled stream and a delivery module which receives the boxes while keeping the boxes compressed to permit the glue to dry.
The conveyance of the blanks from one station to another along a substantially planar and horizontal trajectory is carried out using belt conveyors which, by means of friction, grip the blanks between a lower conveyor and an upper conveyor. The lower conveyor is provided with lower belts and the upper conveyor is provided either with upper belts or upper support rollers.
To meet certain regulations in terms of information intended for people of poor sight or blind people, it has become necessary to print messages in braille characters on certain packaging boxes, in particular on boxes for medication. The braille characters are embossed on a surface of the box enabling the dots in relief or protuberances to appear, permitting tactile reading of the messages.